


How It All Began (If Truth Be Told)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cliffhangers, Dom Q, Dom/sub, Sexual Content, Sub Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumours being told at MI6. Rumours about how Bond and Q started dating before they started fucking. None of them are true. No one at MI6 knows what really is going on between the double-oh and his quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Began (If Truth Be Told)

Q heard Eve and Tanner talk about it. He supposes even M knows.  
He understood only fragments of sentences but he knows, they're talking about how James Bond were getting on his nerves by flirting with him nonstop, until he convinced Q to agree on a romantic date.  
Q sighs as he heads back to Q branch. They know nothing. The only true thing about that theory is that Bond was getting on his nerves.  
He is very close to believing that James Bond's only talents are destroying things, seducing women and ignoring rules - all in all, getting on his nerves.  
They didn't start dating. And they don't just fuck. It's way more complicated.  
  
One of Bond's favourite hobbies was flirting. Especially flirting with Q.  
Q hates it. Q hates how he can see in this deep blue eyes that Bond thinks he can do anything. How his only thought is "you're gorgeous, I'm hot, let's fuck." It's not that easy. Q's not that easy.  
Bond doesn't stop trying. Q doesn't stop rejecting and ignoring him. He knows double-ohs hate being ignored.  
  
It is a warm summer evening when Bond takes the next step. Q knows he just arrived from Bangladesh. He doesn't expect to hear from him within the next few days.  
As he comes home, Bond's already there.  
"How did you get into my flat, 007?"  
"Moneypenny is not that good at hiding things from me."  
"You stole the key I gave her for emergencies?" He doesn't wait for an answer before he holds out his hand. "Give them to me, 007."  
There's an authority in his voice that can't be ignored. Bond grins as he stands up from the armchair and walks towards Q, handing him the keys.  
He stands so close to his quartermaster, only two steps lie between them.  
Bond wants to say something, but Q cuts him off. "Why did you come, 007?"  
"I came for you, Q."  
He moves forward, probably to kiss him, but Q's sharp voice stops him.  
"On your knees, Bond."  
James stops everything he does. Q is sure he holds his breath. He stares at him, searching for a sign that Q is joking. He'll find none.  
Bond mouth falls open, no words come out.  
"Don't. Just don't. Don't ask stupid questions, 007. You heard me. Do as you are told."  
James holds his gaze, dark and stern, then he lowers his head and slowly sinks on his knees.  
Q strokes his hair once. "Good boy", he says, a nuance of warmth in it.  
Bond listens up at the praise. He lets go of every thought troubling his mind. This is where he wants to be.  
Q circles him once, twice, but the second time he stays behind James' back.  
"You've been thinking about this moment for long, haven't you?" There is amusement in his voice, as if he finds the thought of James Bond even thinking he and Q could end up together funny. "I guess you didn't really expect yourself being the one on his knees." He chuckles, a sound darker than the Earl Grey Q fancies. "You didn't dare imagining yourself weak." It's not a question. Q lets the last word fall from his mouth like it was porcelain in his hands, waiting to crash on the floor. "I want you to tell me exactly what you had in mind as you decided to come here."  
Bond swallows and says nothing. Embarrassment keeps him silent. He doesn't want Q to know his fantasies, he doesn't want to tell them out loud and knowing it will never happen.  
"Don't test my patience, 007."  
That number's lost their meaning the second he entered Qs flat. He's not an agent here. He's not a phantom called Bond. He's not even the man called James, not sure who he is or who he's supposed to be or who he wants to be. He's only a man on his knees, feeling stripped off everything he ever had although Q didn't told him to take his clothes off. Yet.  
Q is his religion, his god, his king, everything that matters right now, since he lowered himself to his knees. He wants to obey. It's just, at the same time he doesn't want to. Q's presence lingering and lurking behind his back makes him nervous, he wants this feeling to end and to last forever. A thought takes shape in his mind, becoming a word, resting on his tongue.  
Please. Please what, he asks himself. Please let me go, please stop this or please guide me further down into this something I can't really name?  
He swallows again. "I thought of..." He pauses. "Kissing you. Maybe pouring you a glass of wine first. Making this romantic. Kissing you again, pressing you against the next wall. I would let my hands find their way under your clothes and leading you slowly to your bedroom. I thought you would be more the bedroom type. I'm not sure but I guess I'm wrong."  
Q behind him laughs a little. "You think you have any chance finding out?"  
He shouldn't be so humiliated by simple words spoken so cold he would be shivering if he hadn't the self control needed in his job. But he is. And he is turned on as hell. It shouldn't be this way. Or is it just the way it should be? "I bet that's not everything you thought about."  
"No, sir."  
He doesn't know where that "sir" came from. It's not quite like when he calls Mallory sir. He does that because he has to. With Q it just seemes to be an instinct, a simple need.  
"Go on, then." He sounds slightly pleased, but alsp slightly amused.  
"I imagined you being an animal in bed. Kissing me wildly, marking me with hickeys and scratches." That should be more likely to happen now.  
"Oh, yes. You would like that, wouldn't you?"  
"I would. Very much."  
Q finishes the circle around Bond he started earlier, his steps so light, Bond can barely hear them.  
He stands right in front of him. James can feel his gaze burning on his bowed neck.  
"I can see that."  
He feels his cheeks turn red as he knows Q drops his gaze on the bulge in Bond's pants, already stained with precome.  
"But I don't really think you deserved that."  
Bond raises his head to meet Q's eyes.  
"Please." His voice is raw.  
"You just can't take no for an answer, can you? I said you don't deserve it, so you'll fucking accept that." Bond doesn't even dare to blink, holding Q's gaze as he continues. "You were getting on my nerves for months. You refused bringing back your equipment complete. You did absolutely nothing that deserves a reward, or do you disagree?"  
"No, sir", he says, his voice raw. He doesn't.  
"Alright then. I don't think I can keep you from wanking and I don't really want to start this with a punishment. Feel free to touch yourself, Bond."


End file.
